(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quantitative drainage atomizing and ejecting system for quantitatively delivering a drug in an electrically powered mode, and the drug is pressured, atomized and ejected by a delivery system, which can eject the atomized drug at a high speed. The drug may be freely replaced with a new one. Thus, a drug pressuring and delivering system having the internal quantitative pusher can be obtained to achieve the quantitative delivery and pressuring and atomizing effects.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, there are many kinds of injectors for cosmetology and medicine, but the real needleless dermis drug delivery system is rarely seen. Each of most of the currently used liquid injectors has a gun body, which has a chamber or housing for loading the drug and is connected to a high-pressure gas source. According to the high-pressure principle, the injector is pressed on the patient's skin. When the trigger is pushed, the drug is ejected from a muzzle in a columnar manner and injected into the skin to achieve the delivery effect. However, the skin wound and pain are caused, and the whole sterilization and disinfection processes have to be performed if the drug has to be replaced with a new one. In another aspect, the pressure directly atomizes and ejects the drug. This delivery method still cannot achieve the speed requirement and the precise and quantitative requirements for the dermis delivery.
The needleless injector having the convenience and utility becomes the trend of the future development. However, the current structure designs still have the following drawbacks to be improved.
First, the typical needleless liquid drug delivering device is still mainly based on the liquid column delivery.
Second, the typical needleless liquid drug atomizing and delivering device generates the non-uniform particles, cannot work precisely and quantitatively, and cannot achieve the ejecting speed higher than 100 m/sec.
Third, the typical drug delivering device is usually not detachable, and thus cannot be disassembled for cleaning and maintenance. More particularly, the cleanness inside the tube cannot be improved.
Fourth, the typical liquid atomizer has the inconvenience in charging the drug or mounting/replacing the bottle because the processes are time-wasting and labor-wasting. The previously used drug is often remained in the tube. If the tube is not properly cleaned or another drug is used in this apparatus, the risk of curing the patient tends to occur.
In view of the associated problems induced by the design defects of the prior art, the present inventor has paid attention to the research, development, improvement and tests, and thus developed this drug pressuring and delivering system with internal quantitative pusher for the benefit of industry and society.